Chatan
Death of the Four Horsemen in the Bleach: Hybrid Theory roleplay. Personality Chatan is not compassionate. She is hardly caring. She is not warm in any sense of the word. She can be flirtatious but only when it benefits her. She is not a beang that cares of the welfare of those weaker than her. Chatan is death and like death, she is a living contradiction that seeks to make the world suffer. Chatan is coldhearted and will do anything to get her way. Stubborn and pigheaded is a great way to describe her, but those are simply words in comparison to the vicious way in which she carries herself. Confidence and sex appear, despite her obviously brutal appearance, are her weapons when she had something that she wishes to gain from an arrancar that will not listen to her. Hatred and twisted glee accompany her to the battlefield and her inability to give two shits about her own safety makes her a terrifying opponent. If cut, she will lick the blood away and savor it as it is in association with all things barely living. She loves the battlefield and will do anything to be on it, even taking the simplest of excuses. She is willing to stop at nothing to ensure that the Horsemen succeed in their plots, making what some would call her as a Female Aizen. Unlike Aizen, she does have one thing that she cares deeply about and that is Mu. Her companion and Acolyte, the one that she would lose her seemingly carefree temper over. If anything, her protective nature over him will be her greatest downfall along with her overconfidence and arrogance, the same thing that took over Aizen. Appearance Chatan can be seen as a beautifully exotic woman with long raven-black hai, copper skin and dazzling gold eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure and goes around barefoot more than half the time. Across her golden eyes is a streak of bright red that fades into her skin the further away from her eyes it gets. She wears a leather dress with blood stains on it and stitching is evident from where she has had to repair it several times. Over her right bicep is a tribal tattoo with eight twist on how the holy number in Japan is considered '8' spikes going toward her hand. She wears a turquoise necklace with a white pice of bone in the center, not even she knows the meaning of it. On her left arm, she wears armor very similar to that of a medieval knight to protect the withered and damaged skin underneath, a side effect of her immense reiatsu. She wears a belt with two skulls attached to it along with blue hummingbird feathers and the talons of a barn owl above them. Her hollow mask is very similar to an indian chieftain's feather headdress and is shades of gray and white with several near-black feathers. The mask itself is slightly cracked enough to be considered a broken one. History After Aizen made the Espada and other Arrancar, he found that they were another of his creations that might fail him. As a fail-safe, he came to find the strongest of ancient hollows and turned them with promises of grandeur that not even he could keep. They knew he wouldn't be able to give them the promised power that they sought but instead, they all agreed to go with him anyway, Chatan being one that had nothing truly better to do. Upon being changed, she and the others were hidden far beneath Las Noches and, in the event of them being needed, they would be released so that they might ravage the lands. The time never came and when Las Noches was invaded by Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Chatan grew angry at being so easily overlooked. It wasn't until after the Vadenreich had their fun that she decided to push past the boundaries of her confinement and leave the palace through the Menos Forest. Further along the sands, several hundred miles from Las Noches, Chatan resides in a black church that greatly resembles Notre Dame and keeps in close contact with the other Horsemen as she plans with them in taking over the Human World so as to move on to Soul Society. She hopes to bring on the fabled Christian apocalypse. Stats Physical Stats: *Offense: 9/10 pulls no punches when it comes to attacks. She is relentless to the point of foolishness but is completely fearless and has a liking of playing with her opponents. She normally uses Hakudo but has been seen using her scythe several times. Whether she has a weapon or not is meaningless, she will still fight. *Defense: 8/10 cares very little for her own safety, to the point of wearing as little armor as she can. Her Hierro is strong though and she finds no reason to feel afraid. She tries to make up for her subpar defense through using a crushing offense. *Mobility: 7/10 not as fast as someone like Ulquiorra, Chatan still has her own speed. She can move swiftly and will use multiple Sonido if she finds that she needs to get somewhere right then. It can be a pain in the midst of a battle, but she can still do her best. *Kidō: 0/10 has no use for these. Chatan finds that they are insulting to her physical ability and refuses to even learn them or their names. *Reiatsu: 9/10 Her reiatsu is thick and course, it can suffocate lesser hollows in seconds and anyone that's not Lieutenant rank or higher would have a very difficult time of surviving in the full strength of her reiatsu if she were to unleash it. Small amounts of it has been said to make others feel as though they are drowning.] *Intelligence: 8/10 is perceptive and can read people and their intentions. She may not know everything about a person, but she can find ways to taunt them into battle with her. Chatan can use small points in a conversation to find what she needs about a person and then torture them relentlessly with the information. She finds that this ability is quite useful when dealing with someone she has never met before. *Physical Strength: 8/10 she is strong, Chatan still relies on her scythe to cut through a hierro if she is unfamiliar with the opponent. Upon getting through, she will use her abilities as viciously as she can. Her defense being a huge weakness in her mainly offensive attack plan. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō: Fukuro for 'owl'. Chatan's zanpakuto is different than the others. She has a long handled scythe that is ordinary in appearance with a blake pole for the handle, a small pointed edge on the bottom of the pole. On the top, the black blade of the scythe is attached by a horned skull and the vertebrae of a regular barn owl. Master Swordsman: Though she rarely engages in it, Chatan is highly skilled in swordsmanship. She possesses flawless precision, and uses her speed and power to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Chatan prefers to wield her scythe in her right hand, leaving the other hand free to either strenthen her attacks by using both hands or to defend by shoving opponents away. She is not adept at blocking as her defense of herself is subpar at best. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Chatan mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing her scythe at all. It can be speculated that she only draws her scythe against opponents that she sees as a real threat. Chatan prefers an off-the-ground method of combat, often attacking opponents from an aerial standpoint, this usually has a Sonido in it to attempt to catch her enemies off-guard. Chatan's trademark attack is to slice the enemy horizontally across their eyes to mimic the red painted streak across her eyes. Cero: Chatan, like Ulquiorra, can fire Cero from her fingers with excessively destructive power. It can be charged and fired relatively fast, is black instead of red or green, and has another way to be shot. Chatan can open a small circular portal above her head with the feather's from her hollow mask to charge a larger version of her Cero by the name of 'Scathe', a Cero that fires a larger range with a resounding blast sounding of an atomic bomb though resembling a stack of several boxes of C4. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Chatan's bala is dark green. Chatan's bala is powerful enough to blast a hole through two unseated Shinigami. Enhanced Hierro: '''The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is the result of their compressed spiritual power. Chatan's skin is highly durable. She can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. She can even compress her spiritual power to her fingertips to scratch the skin without effort. '''Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arranca ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Chatan possesses impressive skill with it. From a single glance at her opponent, Chatan can immediately determine how powerful her opponent is. While she cannot comprehend the flow and concentration of their energy, she can still make an educated guess on it. Immense Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power is immensely high. As one of the Four Horsemen, she was forbidden to make her presence known upon the invasion of Las Noches. Had she made her presence known, she would have rivaled Ulquiorra in terms of sheer power. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Hollow Flight: Chatan, while holding on to her scythe, can revert back to her original hollow form of a barn owl with the same white mask that looks exactly like the regular human world's barn owl. She can fly in the human world undetected because of how similarly she looks to one of the barn owls. Resurreccion Resurrección: Its release command is 'Screech' in Japanese. Fukuro unleashes a black and dark green burst of spiritual energy, which surrounds Chatan as a black church before dissipating. In her released state, Chatan becomes Harpy-like in appearance. Her hollow mask changes into feathers around her face. The red streak across her eyes changes into red points around her already gold eyes. Large, barn owl wings form under her arms, which are now extended into claws, the left arm becoming more feathered and animalistic to compensate for the armor that was on the wilted appendage. Her Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and covered in feathers as her legs, below the knees, become scaled and gray, then taloned like an owl's. The noise one hears upon her entering her resurreccion form: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDmRmRb2OpE Resurreccion Special Ability: She gains even greater physical abilities in this form. Chatan has the ability, like Ulquiorra, to enter a second released form called Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa. *'Tori no doku kami:' Bite of the Bird Like the Sinorthosaurus, a dinosaur related to birds, Chatan has a venomous bite. Unlike the bird, her venom is very closely related to that of the Inland Taipan. The venom consists of Taipoxin and protease enzymes. The average quantity of venom delivered is 44 mg and the maximum dose is 110 mg. Her venom consists mostly of neurotoxins. Envenoming can cause defibrination coagualpathy, renal damage or renal failure. The victim goes in to paralysis within just a few hours of the bite. Bites can also cause myolsis, but this is uncommon and not usually severe. To cure it, one would simply have to be given the same medical treatment of a taipan snake bite. *'Tori no doku wa:' Feathers of the Bird Like the Pitohuis, the skin and feathers contain powerful neurotoxic alkaloids of the batrachotoxin group. These poisons serve as a chemical defense, either against ectoparasites or against visually guided predators a.k.a. humans. As a neurotoxin, it affects the nervous system. It had marked effects on heart muscles, the effects similar to cardiotoxic effects of digitalis, a poison found in the foxglove plant. The Batrachotoxin interferes with heart conduction, causing arrhythmias, extrasystoles, ventricular fibrillation and other changes with lead to cardiac arrest. *'Tori no tanken wa:' Feathers of the Bird By outstretching her arms, where her feathers are to make her arms double as wings, Chatan can forcefully remove her feathers via reiatsu to turn them into one-directional projectiles as sharp as zanpakuto. They can be dodged as they do not follow the enemy. *'Enhanced Speed:' Her speed is greatly enhanced, moving great distances in an instant as if to displace herself, leaving a few feathers in her wake. Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa - Upon her transformation, Chatan would burst into green and black flames with a cry louder than the one she let out upon using her first form. Her second state is True Death. Her previously tanned skin becomes deathly pale, the color of a hollow mask while her mask itself wraps around her head to turn black with a long burnt tip extending in a single horn. There are coals if red on the face where her eyes would have been and her white teeth show as rows of different length fangs. Her feathers swirl around her chest and hips to create a demonic top with red eyes, resembling a snarling demon with her bottoms being the lower jaw. Between the two is a blood red cloth connecting them that falls to her knees. Below the knees, she keeps her taloned legs but they turn black to resemble the horn on her head. Her hands disappear into mandibles at the joint of her now demonic, bat-like wings. She can speak through her reiatsu, the sound coming off as an echo making her opponents feel as though they are hearing her through the skull of her opponents. Reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6BKptB32l8 *'Latigo:' Unlike Ulquiorra, Chatan does not have a tail but she does get her weapon back to use as a kusarigama, a chained sickle. She can use this very long and powerful sickle as a whip to cut, lift, and strangle a victim with the chain. The weapon itself is attached to her body via the bones, Chatan can pull them back and forego using her wings so that she can use the blades attached to the weapon so that she can fight at close range. *'Overwhelming Reiatsu:' Chatan's already immense spiritual power significantly changes its reiatsu's nature upon entering her second stage. Anyone in the vicinity of her release feels a burning sensation along their skin to varying degrees on those who can sense it. *'Tori no eadōmu Dome of the Bird:' A black dome made through Chatan's overwhelming reiatsu that has the same area as the dome over Las Noches. Inside, there are tornado force winds that are driven by her reiatsu that work in her favor. Near the center, there is an F5 class tornado spinning in a clockwise direction that, if anyone goes near it, can completely rip off the skin of either opponent, making this just as dangerous for her as it is her opponent. While she cannot control the winds, she can use them to her advantage for her chain sickle as well as for fighting in aerial combat. Weaknesses #Poor defense; Chatan has issues when it comes to defending herself, she either relies on one of her acolytes or another hollow to jump to take the attack for her. While it's a shitty move of a woman who sees herself as a goddess, she finds little issue with it until it's called out. Since she has a mainly offensive attack strategy, this leaves little defense to be had other than her hierro. #Left arm; on her left arm, Chatan wears a piece of armor that is highly reminiscent of a medieval knight's. This is because her left arm is slightly withered from the pressure of her own reiatsu. It slightly affects her fighting in the way that she usually relies on her right side when it comes to throwing punches. An opponent might believe that it's solely because of it being her preferred side to use but that's not the case. That arm can still attack just not as hard without the armor. She can use the armored arm as a kind of shield, even as the skin beneath looks like that of a nearly rotten corpse. It has no smell. #Mu; though she will never admit it aloud, Chatan has a large affection for the creature, perhaps the only living thing that she has ever come close to loving. While she is protective of her acolytes, bar using them for defense, Mu is the only one she would become positively enraged over. Upon becoming so angry, Chatan would lose all pretenses of defending herself and would sustain a large amount of damage during a fight for revenge.